doomclockfandomcom-20200215-history
Naminé
Naminé has September 18 2010 21:00:00 EST to live. Naminé's gonna die September 18, 2010. The chances of her doing anything violent to make her life a little longer are slim to none. The chances of sacrificing her own remaining days to help someone else live longer....ehh, that all depends. But she is a generally sweet, kind, and helpful girl, if a little timid. And good to have around, even if her combat skills will leave you more than a little wanting. See also: Distressed Damsel, Woman in White, Broken Bird (to a small degree), Fragile Flower, Hair of Gold, and Neutral Female. Basics History one, two, three. Alternatively, you can look below. Personality Though the two girls are two halves of the same whole, the little Nobody dressed in white could by all accounts be seen as a literal shadow of the girl who possesses her heart. Where Kairi is positive, outgoing, persistent, and quickly able to make friends, Naminé is something of a pessimist, who is shy, alone, and resigned to her fate. These characteristics are what would effectively make her the doormat of the Organization members located at Castle Oblivion. When we first see her in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, she is in a room containing an odd little toy - a winged doll in the likeness of her locked up in a bird cage. And indeed, it's an accurate representation of what the girl is for the majority of the title: a lonely "doll" imprisoned in a miserable castle. She's fragile and reserved, not in a way anyone would consider normal introversion. She seems intimidated by her surroundings and shells up whenever someone addresses her. This isn't surprising, seeing as that the only three people she's forced to come into contact with are a sadistic bitch, a manipulative and condescending bastard, and a manipulative, conniving, and selfish bastard. From what we can gather from bits and pieces of canon and various interpretations of her personality, Naminé is so averse to being alone that she would seek the companionship of just about anyone she comes across. Unfortunately for her, the Organization came across her first, and she was placed under the guardianship of Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel. From the first two, she's suffered from all sorts of -- okay, since this is a Disney fandom, I'm a little hesitant to use the word, but for loss of a better one, mental, emotional, and even on some occasions, physical abuse. She'd endure, just because she didn't want to be alone. She'd later play a part in Marluxia's scheme for insurrection for much the same reason. Axel is a different story. He's completely indifferent towards Naminé in a dissimilar way to Marluxia and Larxene's indifference: they only see her as a means to complete their goals, so they at least need her alive. Axel uses her to set up an event that he's sure to enjoy, and it's later implied that he could care less if she were to die, by his own hands, even. It's not clear as to what exactly she thinks of him, but one thing is for certain: he was the one that, in his own special way, pushed her to free herself. They say that you are as good as the company you hang around with. Even though she's the Nobody of a Princess of Heart and is for all intents and purposes a pure being, she does reveal a tiny bit of a darker side that you probably wouldn't expect from someone as weak as her. You could even observe that the girl is as every bit as manipulative as her captors. Though it is indeed Marluxia's plan to have her rearrange Sora's memories once he reaches Castle Oblivion, Naminé appears at first to not show any qualms about wiping Kairi out of the hero's mind and re-writing all the parts her Somebody was in to include herself. In essence, she makes herself the object of Sora's affections. And when faced with the choice of protecting Sora and backing the Riku Replica, she chooses the former and literally breaks the latter's heart. However, later she finds that she is guilty about her actions against both boys. And Nobodies are not supposed to feel guilt. As a matter of fact, they aren't supposed to feel at all. That's what makes Naminé unique. She was born when Kairi's heart was freed from Sora's body. As a consequence, she had no memories of her past life, meaning she didn't know how to pretend to feel like some of the other Organization members are prone to do. For some reason, she didn't need to. She could cry, she could smile, she could fear -- just as well as any whole person could. She also found that she could be brave, thanks to Sora and his friends. With the realization of this, she's able to rebel against Marluxia's wishes, allowing Sora to finish the Lord of Castle Oblivion once and for all. It's directly after when all that newfound strength is put to the test. She has to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do to date: sacrifice her friendship with Sora so he could get his life and his memories back. She'd do this by putting him to sleep in a memory pod and re-linking his memories, and when he awakes, he'd forget that she'd ever existed. But Sora makes a promise to her - that they will meet again and that they will be friends. She becomes profoundly insistent to see this promise through, even by teaming up with DiZ and Riku (the former of whom she ends up betraying in her own little way). The promises that Sora made to her -- both real and those written in a false memory -- probably serve to teach her the value of a bond between two friend, something she'll carry on to her next major relationship. Around a year later, Naminé is still softspoken, but not as intimidated as she was before. She smiles and gets around more, appearing to Roxas out of both curiosity and wanting to realize Sora's promise. With her being free as she is, another facet of her personality comes to light: the girl shows signs that she may have absolutely no tact whatsoever. Let's face it, telling someone that they aren't supposed to exist might not be the best way to tell them that they aren't exactly normal. And during the same conversation, she strongly hints that he has to disappear in order for Sora to get back to his "old self" again. This one, unfortunately, flew right over Roxas's head. To her credit, however, Naminé seems to be a bit more observant in Kingdom Hearts II, and you always get the feeling that maybe she might know a lot more than she's letting on. Through all her near-pessimism, she can even come off as an idealist: she has a conversation with Axel and Riku in which she says that even though they are Nobodies, they can have people who are important to them as well. One thing that shines through during this title is that she does everything she possibly can to make ammends for what she did. Ultimately, this drives her to make the bold moves of releasing Kairi from her imprisonment by one of the most intimidating characters in the game and making the decision to fuse with her Somebody. Her feelings on this act are unclear and cause slivers of debate among fans. Some say that she is happy and fully willing to merge with Kairi, while others argue that she really saw no other option than to relinquish her independence. But as Naminé was never really known to hide her feelings from those she cares about, it's hard not to agree with the former sentiment. Abilities brb again ;a; Inventory * the clothes on her back * a transistor radio Countdown ~ 350 days; tattoo on the underside of her left wrist. Relationships Canon Doom Clock Category:Characters